


Hannigram

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖 • 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Priest Hannibal Lecter, Priest Kink, Smut, Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Un sonnet Hannigram. Participation au White Day 2019 du Collectif NoName.





	Hannigram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeglin_Surion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/gifts).



> Un petit bonbon pour toi, mon cher Thuriféraire, merci de m'avoir fait rêver avec Charles et Arsène.

J'étais alors ni homme de loi ni de foi

Mais tous les dimanches, je venais en ton temple.

Tu étais ainsi devenu mon Dieu, mon roi.

L'homme qui, monté en chaire, ravi, je contemple.

 

Révérend père, j'ai péché, par action,

En pensées, quand tu hantes mes nuits sans sommeil

En faisant ma païenne prière, ton nom

Que sous la douche trop chaude je bégaye.

 

Il est péché pour l'homme d'aimer son semblable

Mais je t'offre Père, mon âme et tout mon corps

Mes égarements et erreurs indéfendables,

Quand à ton autel, je pose des héllébores.

 

Lave-moi, Ô Hannibal, de tous mes péchés.

Je ne peux maintenant, qu'à genoux, t'implorer.


End file.
